


Énouement

by PancakeHeart



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: But hey if you want to see this in a romantic way I'm not stopping you, First fic I ever post here, You could actually read this as a really close friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9455051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PancakeHeart/pseuds/PancakeHeart
Summary: If you had the power to go back to the past, would you do it?There were things he regretted saying. There were choices he also regretted doing. But, was it worth the effort to go back just to fix it?





	

If you had the power to go back to the past, would you do it?  
There were things he regretted saying. There were choices he also regretted doing. But, was it worth the effort to go back just to fix it?  
That question appeared out of nowhere in the middle of his train of thoughts during one of his classes, why his mind was still rotating around it, he didn't really know.

“Dude, of course. I could tell myself the winner numbers of the lottery“ Well, if he was looking for an answer with a deep meaning, asking Ed wasn't the best choice.  
It wasn't exactly what he was looking for.

Actually, what was he expecting to hear?  
If there was something Isaac hasn't changed since he was a kid it was that he didn't let go of something until he was satisfied with how it turned out. He was stubborn and it was a bad trait of his as it was an advantage.

“Has Ed already told you about the lottery?“ Seeing that questioning Ed resulted fruitless, he tried asking Isabel this time. She giggled as Isaac nodded to her question “Then, I can't give you a better answer. It's better to keep your eyes up and look forward to the future than looking back to all the choices you regret making. You'll never see the stars if you're always looking down and all that“  
The commissure of his mouth curved upwards as Isabel said the last sentence. Yeah, he expected hearing something like that from her. Still, her best answer for everything was usually brute force, she became kind of a wise mind since they joined college.

As Isaac made a comment about her similarities with Mr. Spender, Isabel made a sound of annoyance "If I ever turn out being like that old man then I'll go back to the past just to hit myself" Both chuckled thinking about the blond teacher, maybe the club could surprise him with a visit this weekend.

Isaac remembered all the bitterness he felt towards that professor when he was in middle school. To be kept in the dark from stuff, the feel of isolation he had during those years... Man, things had changed since that. After all the choices he had made, after all the bad moments he had to surpass. It was still him. He was here.  
Isaac felt a warm sensation embrace his heart, it felt like happiness... But something was missing. It was kind of bittersweet.

“Go back to the past?" Max scratched the back of his head thinking “Probably? Why would you think of something like this? The only thing you get from thinking about that is a headache“

Isaac sighed. “Yeah, I should probably drop it“ Max sat by his side on the bench. The college campus wasn't too crowded, students used free period to study or take a rest, usually the last one due to gaining a considerable amount of stress.

“You know I don't really believe on what my eyes can't see. So if you told me you discovered some kind of new time travel superpower of some kind I would doubt you.“ Before Isaac could reassure his friend that , in fact, he didn't have such powers, Max continued “But if you had them, then I don't really see for what purpose you would use it“

Isaac arched an eyebrow “Could you explain yourself a bit better?“

“I mean that, if you're satisfied with the way you're living, it's not worth it to go back in the past just to fix something you feel you could have done better. The past isn't something you can go back to, it exist to just look at it and say 'Wow, look where I was and look where I am now'“ Max made a strange face during his monologue “I don't think I'm making any sense“ Max looked at his side.

Isaac shook his head “No, no... You actually put it into words...“ As he saw Max's questioning look he continued “I don't how to describe what I felt either. It was like... A need to go back in the past. But not to change something... Like nostalgia, but without the need to revive the moment."

“Sounds complicated“

“It is.“ Answered Isaac sulking in his seat, arms crossed.

Max smiled “If you know a way to go back to the past then I want to go too, just to say hi to your weeb teen phase again“

“I was not that!“

“Sure you weren't. Want me to remind you about that phone background of that anime you were obsessed with? Actually, talking about phones...“ Max lit up his phone, which was still a flip-phone, Isaac still can't believe it. “Yeah, it's already time, dude“ Isaac took a look at Max's phone over his friend's shoulder.

17:30. They were supposed to meet with Isabel and Ed. "Great, I'll get something to eat in the way there" Max got up from the bench, stretching his arms in the way up.  
As Isaac mimicked him, his mind wandered again.

If he could, would he go back to the past? Well, probably but not exactly to amend something.

“You coming, Spikey?“ Max was already walking towards the edifice entrance.

“I told you not to call me that“ Said Isaac pouting.

“Not until you change that haircut of yours“ Max grinned as he readjusted his cap.

He would travel back to the past just to tell himself, his past self that everything will be okay. Even if things look gray... 

“Not fair, you know I can't change it no matter what I do“ He retorted fasting his pace to keep walking beside his friend.

“Well, too bad. You should be used to it by now anyway“ Responded Max. In retort the ginger messed up the place of his cap again, gaining a complain from the other for his satisfaction.

Don't give up and keep going forward. Good things will happen eventually.

“Thank you“

“Hmm?“

“Nothing, let's go, jerk. We have a club meeting to attend“ He said walking faster as he heard a sigh of resignation behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Énouement: The feeling of bittersweetness of having arrived to the future, seeing how things turn out and not being able to tell your past self.
> 
> Welp! Here it is! My first fic for this fandom and in AO3! Hope you enjoyed it and if you see any orthographic errors, please tell me! English isn't my fist language so it would help a lot.


End file.
